The Moon Motorcycle
by firegirl
Summary: Usagi recieves a motorcycle, and with it, everything changes.
1. Running Late

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 1  
Rated: PG-13  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
First of all any type of comment that is made to this is  
appreciated. I have written several fanfics, but I had either  
never gotten around to finishing them, someone wrote one that  
was so close to the one I wrote that I felt I shouldn't send it  
in, or I didn't have the guts to post it. In a way I guess this  
makes this my first official ff. It might suck a little, but that  
is why I would like comments or advice. I think I know where I am  
going with this story, but the rating may fluctuate. I didn't add  
titles to the chapters like I did when I posted this at  
Fanfiction.Net, but I'm sure that nobody is going to yell at me  
because of that. I am sure that now you would like for me to shut  
up and get on with the show. So without further adieu, I present  
the Moon Motorcycle. (I know, I know, crappy title.)  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
A man dressed in a black tuxedo, cape, and hat stood on top of  
a building. His cape dancing in the wind and his jet black hair  
swirling around, lapping at his forehead as it moved.  
Through the mask she could see that he had the bluest eyes she  
had ever seen. Her eyes raked his muscular body that his outfit did  
little to conceal. Her gaze drifted up the length of his body and  
lingered on his sensual lips.  
The masked man grinned as he walked forward. He stopped close  
enough to her that she cold feel his warmth, but far enough away  
that the urge to pull him closer teased her.  
The masked man (you all know who) leaned forward and stopped  
an inch away from her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist  
and pulled her to him. She could feel her body tingle as a wave of  
warmth consumed her while his breath fanned her lips.  
"Usagi..."  
"USAGI!" Usagi lifted her head heavily from her desk as Miss  
Haruna glared down at her.  
"Miss Tsukino, you will report after school for detention."  
With a spin on her heal, she turned and made her way back up to  
the front of the classroom.  
Usagi groaned as she struggled to pay attention to the  
lecture Miss Haruna started to give to the class.  
'This is going to be a long day..'   
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Usagi sat in a desk watching the clock tic away for what felt  
like an eternity.  
'Will that clock ever hit 4? I don't know which is worse,  
sitting in detention listening to Miss H drone on about how I need  
to improve, or arguing with that blue-eyed devil of a baka. Tough  
choice...'  
Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Usagi watched  
as the clock finally decided to release her from this prison.  
"Usagi you are free to go."  
"YES!" Usagi picked up her bag, raced out of the school and  
headed strait for the Crown Arcade.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Mamoru adjusted his sunglasses for the millionth time that day  
and continued to walk to his destination, the Crown Arcade.  
Carrying his load of books he switched the weight from one arm to  
the other.   
"Maybe today I won't get run down by that Odango Atama  
disguised as a beautiful Angel with..."  
"BAAAMMMMM!!!!" Mamoru dropped his books and grabbed the girl,  
holding her to him so that neither of them would topple over. His  
hands, holding on to her the best way they could on short notice,  
were on her butt and one somehow found its way under her skirt.   
'I spoke to soon.'  
Usagi furiously flushed a bright red as she tried to keep her  
temper in check. She failed.  
"HENTAI! Get YOUR hands off of me MAMORU-BAKA!" Usagi ripped  
herself from his grasp and ran into the arcade to meet her friends.  
"She didn't even give me a chance to yell OR apologize!"  
Mamoru picked up his books and went in to talk to Motoki.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Makoto stood up abruptly, knocking over her stool.  
"He did WHAT!" Makoto started to turn six shades of red and  
clenched her fists furiously.  
"Now Makoto, Ami began, I'm sure Mamoru has a perfectly good  
explanation for what he did. And if he didn't...I will do the  
pounding MYSELF!" Everyone turned to Ami in shock.  
"What!?" Rei shook her head as Minako tsked. Makoto stood up  
and dragged Usagi from her stool, pushing up her sleeves as she  
made her way to Mamoru. The other girls looked at each other then  
nodded in silent agreement that they should go keep Makoto in  
check.  
"Mamoru." He turned away from Motoki to face Makoto.  
"Yes."  
"Explain yourself."  
"What is there to explain?" Makoto narrowed her eyes at Mamoru  
and he knew that he was in trouble as he saw a glint of rage  
flicker through her eyes.  
"Why did you grab Usagi's ass and have your hand up her  
skirt?" At that particular moment Motoki had decided to take a sip  
of his drink and ended up choking on it. Mina walked around the  
counter and started to gently thud him on the back.  
"Thanks Minako. Mamoru, you did WHAT!" Now Mamoru had all of  
the girls glaring at him PLUS his best friend. Mamoru groaned and  
he wondered where to start.   
'The way they are glaring at me I'm lucky if they believe  
that Usagi ran into me again.'  
"Umm..ahh..Well, you see..."  
"So it's true?", Mina asked, eyebrow raising.  
"Well, um..Yeah, but..." Makoto started to come closer.  
"But, it was an accident.ImeansheranintomeagainandIdroped  
mythingssothatshewouldn'tknockmeoverandIhungontohersothatshe  
wouldn'tfallovereither."  
"Did anyone catch that?" (Makoto)  
"I did", chirped Usagi.  
"Of course you did Usagi. I think he was speaking your  
language." (Mina)  
"I understood it." Everyone turned to Rei. "What! I did."  
"Okay then, what did he say?" (Ami)  
"He said that she ran into him again and he dropped his things  
so that she wouldn't knock him over and he hung onto her so that  
she wouldn't fall over either."  
"Wow Rei, I'm impressed. You know my language." Usagi started  
to giggle as everyone stared at her. Usagi suddenly stopped  
giggling as she looked around the room for a clock.  
"Quick! Someone tell me what time it is!" Mamoru glanced down  
at his watch.  
"It's 4:47, why?"  
"I'm going to be late for work!" Usagi started to run around  
in circles panicking.  
"Wait a minute. You have a job?" Mamoru looked at Usagi and  
she couldn't help but laugh at the expression of shock on his face.  
"ODANGO ATAMA has a JOB!" Usagi nodded her head.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Oh I've been doing it for a few weeks now, but I only have  
to show up every once in a while and TODAY is one of those days."  
'Good thing to or else Luna would be yelling at me about  
unfinished senshi business.'   
"Oh no I'm going to be late!" A thought crossed Mamoru's mind.  
"Usagi how far is it?"  
"About 3 miles from here."  
"Look, my apartment is only 2 blocks from here. Come with me,  
I'll pick up my bike and give you a ride. Think of it as me saying  
I'm sorry.   
"Is there a catch?"  
"No, no catch." Usagi contemplated it for a few seconds and  
decided that she could put up with him giving her a ride.   
"Okay. Which way is the complex?"  
"It's 2 blocks North." Usagi grabbed his hand and ran out of  
the arcade leaving 5 people with gaping mouths.  
"Did we miss something?" (Motoki)  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
PLEASE review! *makes a cute little puppy dog face*  
firegirl@japan.com  



	2. Modeling

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 2  
Rated: PG-13  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Mamoru and Usagi ran up the sidewalk hand in hand to Mamoru's  
apartment complex. On the way Usagi received several glares from  
passing women and couldn't help but grinning at herself.  
'Those women must think he's my boyfriend or something. Boy,  
have they got it all wrong.' Usagi reached a tall apartment complex  
and stopped.  
"Okay we're here. Where do we go now?" Mamoru took the  
opportunity during this sudden halt to catch his breath.   
"For someone who crams junk food in her mouth all day, you  
sure do know how to run."   
"Yah, well, I run a lot."  
"I bet. You're almost always late Odango Atama."  
"Baka! Now where do we go?"  
"The garage is right there, next to this building." This time  
Mamoru grabbed Usagi and made a run for it. They made their way  
into the building and down the rows of cars, stopping at a black  
motorcycle(it is black, right?).  
"Wow. This is yours?"  
"Yes," he said as he handed her a helmet, "Put this on."  
Mamoru swung a leg over the bike and sat down. Usagi eyed him  
suspiciously.  
'Man, I guess this means I have to touch him. I least I like  
motorcycles or I wouldn't put up with this.' (AN: This is mine fic  
remember? I don't know if she does or doesn't, but here she does.)  
Usagi got onto the bike and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his  
waist.  
"You're going to have to hang on tighter than that." Usagi  
flushed and tightened her hold on him.  
'Why does he always make me blush?'  
"Now, before I move anywhere, where are we headed?"  
"Um...Downtown business district. I need to be dropped off  
next to that computer company building. I'll be in the next  
building over." With that, Mamoru started the motorcycle and drove  
out of the garage.  
During the ride Usagi tried to pay attention to everything but  
the warmth radiating from Mamoru. She concentrated of the vibration  
of the motorcycle, she listened to the passing traffic and to the  
wind whizzing by, but she couldn't keep Mamoru out of her mind.  
'I wonder what cologne he uses,' she thought briefly as she  
rubbed her nose against his jacket.   
'It smells faintly of roses. What a wonderful smell.' Usagi  
snuggled closer to Mamoru when they hit a stoplight. Mamoru  
stiffened a little, but the relaxed again as the light turned  
green.  
'What is she doing? One minute she yells at me, and the next  
she is snuggling up to me. I can't take much more of this. She is  
wrecking havoc on my senses. Wait, she CAN'T be wrecking havoc on  
my senses. I don't even like her. This is just me doing a favor for  
Usako.' Mamoru approached the drop off point and stopped.  
"You can let go now." Usagi released her arms from his waist  
and immediately came to her senses, jumping off of the bike and  
away from him.  
"Thank you for the ride."  
"No problem Usak...Odango Atama!" Usagi turned bright red.  
"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT!" She was already too late though.  
Mamoru had sped off.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
"What was I thinking about! Where in the world did I get Usako  
from?" Mamoru beat himself up over it the whole way home.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Usagi walked through the front doors of the building still  
cooling of from her rage. Standing by the front desk there was a  
fellow model named Molly. Molly had short red hair and brilliant  
green eyes. She had just moved from America, so Usagi and Molly  
had become friends over the past couple of weeks.  
"So who was that hot guy Usagi? Is he your boyfriend?" Usagi  
nearly gagged.  
"THAT jerk! No way. That baka can fall off of his motorcycle  
for all I care."  
"Then why where you on his bike?"  
"I was running late and he offered me a ride." Molly's  
eyebrows shot up."  
"Oh he did, did he?" Molly smirked and her eyes started to  
twinkle.  
"Not THAT type of ride, you hentai!"  
"Well I wouldn't mind if he offered."  
"You stay away from him!"  
"Oh, so you do like him?  
"NO, I don't!"  
"Yes, you do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Don't!"  
"Do!"  
"Can we just drop this and go in now?"  
"Fine." They started to head to the dressing room.  
"So what are we modeling today?"  
"Well, we're doing something unusual today. We're modeling for  
two companies."  
"HUH?"  
"The one company is a car company and the other is a swimsuit  
company. They're doing a joint shooting. I guess they agreed to it  
because they needed sex appeal for the vehicles and the pictures  
are going to be used in either of the magazines. One magazine is  
for the swimsuit edition and the other is for new vehicles."  
"What does the Swimsuit Company get out of it?"  
"I'm not sure." They walked into the dressing room and over  
to their designated clothing racks. There were two other girls in  
the room, but neither of them said a word.  
"I guess this is going to be a relatively small shoot today  
if it is only the four of us." The other two girls who were in the  
room smiled. They rarely spoke, so it wasn't unusual that they  
didn't answer. The two girls were twins by the names of Cassie  
and Elizabeth. The only way anyone could tell them apart was by  
their hair. Elizabeth's hair was short and dirty blonde. Cassie's  
hair was also dirty blonde, but it had sun streaks in it and came  
down to the middle of her back.  
Usagi pulled a bikini off of the rack and went behind a  
changing screen that was only put in the room when they molded  
things like undergarments and swimsuits. The reason each of them  
got one was because at one point in history a guy actually walked  
into the room. If they were modeling regular clothing it would have  
been okay, but they were modeling some new bras and in the process  
of getting them on. Besides, a lot off the girls felt more  
comfortable with the screens.  
Usagi walked out from behind the screen with a light pink  
swimsuit on. She went in front of her mirror and applied a light  
layer of make-up. She didn't wear anymore than she had to most of  
the time. She added pale rose lipstick, lip-gloss, a little  
mascara, and the required powder that kept her face from looking  
too shiny. Stepping backwards Usagi looked at herself in a full  
length mirror that was nearby.  
'I have to fix my hair. I didn't realize it until now, but my  
'buns' are falling out a little. It must have been from wearing   
that helmet.' Usagi took down her hair and struggled a little  
trying to untangle it.  
"Would you like some help?" The two twins came over ready to  
help in an instant.  
"Hai, please." Cassie and Elizabeth both took a brush and  
brushed Usagi's hair. Cassie did the left and Elizabeth did the  
right. They parted it down the middle and put an 'odango' on their  
side of her head.  
"Arigato."  
"You're welcome." They put down the brushes and went back to  
applying their make-up. Usagi once more looked into the full-length  
mirror but this time she looked at what she wore.  
'This bikini covers less than one of my underwear sets.' Usagi  
inhaled deeply and walked out to where the shots were to be made.  
"Where do you want me?," she asked a photographer.  
"I want you over there on that motorcycle."  
  
---2 hours later---  
"Okay Miss Tsukino, that's enough for today."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to go change, just to have you  
change your mind as I am finished dressing."  
"Hai, I'm sure, but come here. I have something to tell you."  
Usagi walked over and listened as he lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"Mr. Ishine (the boss of the vehicles' company) said that if  
that motorcycle you were on earlier sells well, he'll give you one  
any way you want it. Customized, regular, etc."  
"Why?"  
"Because that model has had a hard time selling and he figured  
if it sells well, it is because of the model who posed with it."  
"Why didn't you pick one of the other models?"  
"Because, now don't blush on me, you ARE one of our most  
beautiful models and I figured the other girls wouldn't mind if you  
got it. All of the other girls either have their own car or want a  
convertible."  
"Thank you."  
"You welcome." Usagi walked into the dressing room, changed  
back into her regular clothing and puts all of the swimsuits into  
a bag.  
'One advantage to this job besides money, I get to keep what I  
model in.' Usagi walked out the front doors and was greeted by who  
she least expected to see.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
So, how did I do? Good, bad, or in different?  
firegirl@japan.com 


	3. Baka and Youma

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 3  
Rated: PG-13  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
"Hello Odango Atama." Mamoru was leaning against the car, his  
arms folded against his chest and a giant grin on his face. Usagi's  
heart skipped a beat.  
'What is he doing here?'  
"What are you doing here baka?"  
"I thought I would give you a ride home."  
"How did you know when to pick me up?"  
"I had called the receptionist up front and she said she would  
call me ten minutes before you left because even she doesn't know  
when you get off work sometimes. What do you do that varies in time  
so much?"  
"None of your business."  
"I just wanted to know. I wasn't going to make fun of you or  
anything." Mamoru stepped away from the car and opened the side  
door to the red sports car.  
"Well, do you want a ride or not?" Usagi stood there for a  
moment running all of the options through her head.  
'I can always tell him that my dad is picking me up. Then I  
can either call my dad, walk, or take the bus. But then again, he  
is already here and taking a ride with him would save me the  
trouble of finding another way home. On the other hand though, I  
might have to put up with any of the remarks he might make about  
my hair or me. Oh well, never look a gift horse in the mouth.'  
Usagi nodded her head and stepped into the car. Mamoru shut the   
door and went around to the other side of the car. As he got in,  
Usagi wondered where her brain had gone. Since when did she put  
up with him?  
"So Odango Atama, where do you want to be dropped off?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"ODANGO ATAMA!"  
"BAKA!" Mamoru started to chuckle.  
"So where to you want me to drop you off Odango Atama?"  
"My name is USAGI! And for right now just head towards the  
arcade."  
"Going to spend all of your money playing games?"  
"NO! I will tell you where to go next when we get there."  
Mamoru and Usagi had a battle of wills until they decided to break  
it off so that he could drive. During the ride Usagi took glances  
at him.  
'I can see why Molly says he looks hot. When he's not yelling,  
you can see he's not a total baka. Wait! What an I thinking! He may  
be hot, but he IS a total jerk!' Little to Usagi's knowledge Mamoru  
was also taking glances at her.  
'I can see why some of the guys at school talk about her. She  
is a looker, but she's younger than I am. Besides she is such a  
pain. Then again she is so cute when she's angry. She has long  
beautiful legs, a pouty lip that makes want to kiss it, and her  
bosso..Wow! Mamoru get a grip on yourself! This is Usagi we're  
talking about, not some hot model.'(~_~ It's ironic. Isn't it?)  
Just then there was a series of beeps.  
"What was that?"  
"Um..That was my beeper."  
"Do you want to use my cell phone?"  
"No thanks I'll just get out here." Usagi jumped out of the  
car a ran down an alley.  
"That girl is weird." A few minutes later a flash of pain  
ran through him.   
"I'm needed."  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi pushed a button on her communicator and looked at the  
face of an angry Sailor Mars.  
"What took you so long to answer?"  
"I couldn't talk to you while I was in the car with Mamoru."  
"What were you doing with him?"  
"That doesn't matter right now. Where is the attack?"  
"It's at the park." Usagi turned of her communicator.  
"WHY do they always have to be at the park? Moon Prism  
Make-up!"  
Usagi transformed and started to run down the street at top speed.  
People stopped and stared at her as she ran. People started to  
whisper.  
"Isn't that Sailor Moon?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't see her running down the street everyday."  
'I guess he's right about that.' Sailor Moon arrived at the  
park to see the rest of the scouts duking it out with an unusual  
youma (pick one, any one) The youma spotted her and threw vines at  
her.(I guess it's a plant youma ,') Before they could reach her  
though (This is sooo predictable.)Tuxedo Kamen arrive, throwing a  
red rose down.  
'He is sooo hunky.' Usagi had hearts in her eyes and wasn't  
paying attention to the battle. The next thing she knew, poison  
flowers started to fly strait for her.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
DUN dun dun... Will the flowers hit her? Will Mamoru find out what  
she does for a living? OKay, okay, I'll stop it... I sound pretty  
stupid don't I? 


	4. Chocolate, Honey, and Magazines

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 4  
Rated: PG-13  
  
() ()  
(^_~)  
O ( ) O  
O O  
That disclaimer in the first chapter applies to the whole story. I  
only have about $10 anyway.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted. Sailor Moon spun around  
and screamed, but was flying a moment later. The mysterious Tuxedo  
Kamen was carrying her. He had one arm under her knees and the other  
supporting the upper half of her body. She rested her head against  
his chest and listened to his beating heart. She inhaled deeply  
trying to calm down.  
'He smells like Mamoru...'  
"Sailor Moon?"  
"Tuxedo Kame-sama?"  
"Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good, because I'm going to set you down now." Tuxedo Kame  
set Sailor Moon down and disappeared from sight.  
"Why does he always have to disappear?"  
"Sailor Moon!" (Sailor Mercury)  
"Okay! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara and  
the 'plant' youma screamed in agony as it disintegrated.  
"Dusted!" The senshi gathered into a circle as Sailor Mars  
started to yell at Sailor Moon.  
"What were you thinking about, you BRAT!" You should have  
dusted that youma before it hurt you or anyone else!" Sailor Mars  
jumped forward and Sailor Jupiter restrained her.  
"Calm down Mars. Your temper is a little too hot."  
"I agree with Jupiter, yelling isn't going to help," Mercury  
added. Venus looked up at the sky, which was becoming really  
cloudy, drastically changing the mood of the atmosphere.  
"Mercury, is it supposed to rain?"  
"Yes, so we all better get back home before it starts to  
pour." The four scouts turned and ran off leaving Sailor Moon  
there alone.  
"What's the big hurry? Nobody even said, "See ya later." She  
turned around and began to walk in the direction of her house.  
Searching for a place to detransfom Sailor Moon stopped in her  
tracks.  
'I thought I heard someone.' She continued walking and stopped  
again.  
'Okay. This time I KNOW I heard someone.'  
"Tuxedo Kame-sama! I know you're out there!" Sailor Moon spun  
around and sure enough, there stood Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Why are you following me?" She inhaled deeply and tried to  
calm down her tightened nerves.  
'He may be handsome, but he is so mysterious. The other senshi  
have warned me that he may be our enemy, but I can't believe that.  
How can someone who saves me every time I need it, be the enemy?'  
While she was thinking he had managed to walk right up to were she  
stood without her even realizing it. Being only inches away from  
him, she could smell his cologne once again.  
'She is so nervous, Why? Do I frighten her? She is beautiful  
standing there, like an angelic princess. Sort of like Usagi, when  
she's not falling down. Who ever she really is, Sailor Moon has  
learned how to minimize the look of fear in her eyes. Or is it she  
just isn't that afraid of me?'  
"Am I frightening you?" Sailor Moon had forgotten her original  
question has he spoke. The low timber of his voice calmed her  
nerves and yet at the same time, made them tingle in anticipation.  
'In anticipation of what though?'  
"Iie."   
"Good." Just then, a bolt of lightening lit up the sky and  
thunder crashed, causing Sailor Moon to leap into Tuxedo Kamen's  
arms. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around  
his neck. He had a sharp intake of breath (surprise/shock) and she  
buried her head in his shoulder to keep him from seeing how red she  
was from shame.  
Tuxedo Kamen put one arm beneath her butt for support. Using  
his free hand, he rubbed her back to sooth her. Looking around he  
saw a bench and sat down. Removing the arm he had previously used  
to support her, he sat her on his lap. He took her chin and made  
her look into his eyes.  
"I guess that means you don't like thunder," he said with a  
hint of amusement in his voice. He looked into her eyes then down  
at her lips. Her lips suddenly felt parched, so she licked them.  
' Her eyes are like the sky on a bright day and she smells  
like sweets...Like honey. I wonder if she tastes that way too.' He  
closed the gap between their lips, at first shocking the person  
in his arms. He brushed her lips with his, causing electricity to  
run down both of their spines. Then traced the outline of her lips  
with his tongue causing her to open her mouth. Just the opportunity  
he had waited for. He pushed his tongue into her mouth making her  
to gasp.  
'She does taste like honey.'  
Sailor Moon's mind reeled with pleasure as he explored the  
contours of her mouth and then played with her tongue, drawing it  
into his mouth. She learned the inside of his mouth like he had  
learned hers, and reveled in the taste of it, chocolate. Tuxedo  
Kamen let his hands travel along her sides and she tangled her  
fingers in his hair. Darting tongues plunged back and forth through  
the two until there was another blast of thunder and lightning.  
Sailor Moon squeaked and they separated, gasping for air.  
"That was an amazing first kiss.."  
"That was your fist kiss?" she turned bright red, realizing  
that she'd said that out loud.  
"Hai", she mumbled softly.  
"Then that must mean you're an excellent natural kisser." She  
turned even brighter red.  
"You must get home, it is going to actually start raining soon  
instead of threatening." Sailor Moon got off of his lap and he  
stood up.  
"But before you go.." He reached for her and gave her a  
passionate kiss, crushing her lips.  
"I wanted to kiss you once more," Tuxedo Kamen admitted before  
stepping away from her and disappearing.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Mamoru sat on his black leather couch with his head in his  
hands.  
"Why did I give in? Why did I kiss her? And that lovely   
body... I need a cold shower."  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi sat on the edge of her bed and fell backwards onto the  
bed. Sighing out loud, she touched her lips softly and relived the  
brief time she had with Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Usagi? Are you al right?" Luna had walked into the room and  
was now at the foot of Usagi's bed.  
"Hai", was all that Usagi said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
---a week later---  
Mamoru woke up to the sound of an alarm clock beeping. The  
sound being unbearable to him he leaned over and turned it off.   
"2:00. No work, no classes and no battles to fight. Today has  
been great. I wish I could sleep like that everyday. I bet Odango  
Atama sleeps like that no matter what type of day it is."   
Mamoru reluctantly got out of bed and headed towards the  
bathroom. First he shaved, then he took of his boxers, took a  
shower and got dressed. That was his wake up ritual, but today he  
wore something he didn't normally wear. As he reached his dresser  
drawers he decided to wear a snug pair of blue jeans and a rather  
tight fitting black shirt.  
Having gotten completely dressed, Mamoru grabbed his black  
leather jacket that he rarely wore and his keys. He left his  
apartment, took the elevator to the first floor, and checked his  
mailbox.  
"Bill. Bill. Junk. Bill. Junk. Junk. Ahh, my monthly  
subscription of Cars and 'Bikes'."(dun dun dun..) Taking his mail  
out of the mailbox, he put it all into the inside of his jacket.  
"I need some coffee. Maybe I should go visit Motoki." Mamoru  
walked over into the next building, retrieved his motorcycle and  
arrived at the Crown Arcade within minutes. Mamoru walked into the  
arcade to be greeted by Motoki.  
"Hey, how are you doing? I can tell you rode you bike over. I  
haven't seen you wear that jacket in a really long time. Do you  
want your coffee?" Mamoru sat down at the counter.  
"Hai. Don't babble, it doesn't fit you. You must be really  
edgy today of something."  
"If you were paying attention to the way all of the girls in  
the arcade stared at you when you came in, you would be babbling  
too. They looked like they were ready to go into a giant cat fight  
to have claim over you." Motoki placed a mug of coffee in front of  
Mamoru.  
"Whatever." Mamoru pulled out his magazine from his jacket and  
started to flip through it as he drank his coffee.  
"Mamoru, let me know if any of the cars are good." Motoki  
moved away from Mamoru over to where someone was having troubles  
with a game.  
Mamoru sipped his coffee and turned the page and came face to  
face with a picture of Usagi. (AN some of you knew this was  
coming.) He suddenly choked on his coffee from shock. Good thing  
Motoki had come back. He had begun to hit him on the back.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Iie, I'm suffering from shock." Motoki got a confused look on  
his face.  
"Shock? From what?" Mamoru handed Motoki the magazine.  
"Turn to page 34."  
"What did a car shock you?"  
"You'll see." Motoki flipped to page 34 and stood there  
gaping. Mamoru laughed.  
"You should see the expression on your face. I wish I had a  
camera."  
"THAT is Usagi? Now I'm going to have to fend all the guys  
off of her with a stick when she comes in."  
"Need any help?" Motoki broke out with a giant grin and an  
'I knew it' look.  
"I knew it! You do like her don't you?"  
"Odango Atama? Get real Motoki. I just want to have an  
opportunity to kick some people around a little. Maybe it will help  
me unwind."  
"Right, what ever you say," Motoki said in a disbelieving tone  
of voice. The bell to the arcade door jingled as a bunch of  
giggling girls came in and several guys in the place turned their  
eyes to the blonde.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
There! That should hold you off for a while. firegirl@japan.com  
  



	5. The Picture

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 5  
Rated: PG-13  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi rested her head on her desk and tried to ignore the  
whispering she had been hearing from the guys all day.  
'What's their problem? Did I suddenly grow an extra breast  
that I'm not aware of? I am sick of all of this attention. I mean,  
If I at least knew why they were all staring at me, maybe I could  
put up with this. This is just getting on my NERVES!' The bell  
rung, ending the school day.  
"Finally! And no detention either!" Usagi picked up her books  
and hurried to the tree outside where she was supposed to meet her  
friends.  
"Hey Gorgeous! Want to go out with me?" Usagi shot a glance at  
the ebony haired man and continued to walk towards the tree. When  
she got to the tree, she stood there waiting for the arrival of her  
fellow friends.  
'This is interesting, I'm early for once.' Usagi sat down at  
the base of the tree and heard a whistle in the distance. Makoto  
walked up to Usagi and sat down next to her.  
"What is with everyone today? I never seen or heard anyone  
pay this much attention to you Usagi."  
"I don't know what's going on either"  
"Maybe they all just realized how beautiful you are," Minako  
sighed dreamily. Ami stood next to Minako and just shook her head.  
"Here she goes again." Makoto and Usagi stood up and dusted  
the dirt off of their uniforms as they all walked away from Juuban  
High School.  
"Since you don't have detention today, maybe we could all  
have a study session or a meeting at Rei's."  
"AMI! I don't want to study. Especially if I'm going to have  
guys whistling at me as I walk home. It's not that I don't like  
the attention, it's just that I don't like it because I don't know  
why the male population is suddenly after me." Mina elbowed Usagi  
in the ribs.  
"You know Usagi, I think Ami is starting to rub off on you."  
Makoto rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe more than just speaking skills will rub off." The girls  
turned to go into the Crown Arcade and halted in the doorway. Just  
about every guy in the place had turned their head to look to see  
who came in and about half about them stared at Usagi.  
"Hey, Odango Atama!"  
'For once he's a life saver.' Usagi stormed over to the  
counter where Mamoru was drinking his coffee.  
"Baka! That is not my name! Here take this." Usagi handed  
Mamoru a piece of paper. Mamoru looked down at it a read it to  
himself.  
  
Am I Sociable?   
Being sociable means being friend. It means being at ease among  
other people and behaving in a likable and acceptable manner.  
Being sociable also means being able to have a good time. Are  
you sociable?  
  
Which of these choices describes you?  
  
1. I would prefer most to:  
a) watch a favorite movie on TV alone in my bedroom.  
b) hang out with a bunch of friends and shoot the breeze.  
c) organize and throw a party.  
  
2. When I find myself with an extra hour of free time I like to:  
a) take a stroll and daydream.  
b) find a friend to pass the time with.  
c) squeeze in a quick game of ball.  
  
3. I think parties are:  
a) fun.  
b) interesting.  
c) a drag.  
  
4. Just today I've talked to:  
a) less than 5 people.  
b) at least 10 people.  
c) over 15 people.  
  
5. Away from home I like to:  
a) keep to myself and mind my own business.  
b) look around and observe people in relationship to one another.  
c) meet and talk with people who seem interesting.  
  
SCORING: Total the number of points shown for each answer you chose.  
  
A B C  
1. 5 10 15  
2. 5 10 15   
3. 15 10 5  
4. 5 10 15  
5. 5 10 15  
  
A score of 25-40 suggests that today at least you don't feel too  
sociable. That's okay; not everyone does all of the time. It is  
possible, however, to protect your privacy and still reach out to  
other people. You'll probably find that the people you meet are  
also looking to make new friends.  
  
A score of 45-55 indicates that you're a little bit unsure of  
yourself in social situations. You know what? Even the coolest  
person in school isn't always comfortable. The trick is to know  
how to hide the discomfort. Take the risk and meet someone new  
today.  
  
If you scored between 60-75 you like people and they like you.  
Have fun but be careful; don't forget about yourself. Sometimes  
a couple hours alone is a good thing, too.  
  
  
"What's this supposed to mean? Are you trying to tell me  
something?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. For all you know I just felt like giving  
it to you." A guy with brown hair, blue eyes and a lean frame  
walked up to Usagi.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Mamoru and Usagi looked to each  
other then back to the guy. They broke out laughing.  
"No, he is NOT my boyfriend. Why?"  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes  
and glared at the guy. If looks could kill, the brunette would  
have been dust.  
'Why do I even care if Odango goes out with him?'  
'Because you like her.'  
'Her? No way.'  
'You can't lie to me.'  
'I'm not lying.'  
'Oh yes you are.'  
'Shut up.'  
'Make me.'  
'I like Sailor Moon better.'  
'Oh, so you do like her.'  
'Why am I even arguing with myself? And worse yet, I think  
I'm losing.'  
"No, I don't want to go out with you." Mamoru sighed and  
began to massage his temples. The brunette turned and walked  
away. Motoki looked at Mamoru.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I have a headache." Motoki grinned.  
"I bet you do." He glared at Motoki.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Motoki just leaned on  
the counter and started to chuckle. Usagi looked at the two in  
confusion.  
'I wonder what is going on.'  
"Do you two know why guys are coming up to me left and right  
today? I mean you two should know. Not many haven't made at least  
a comment today." Mamoru and Motoki nervously looked back and  
forth from Usagi to the other. The other girls gathered around  
in interest. Makoto frowned.  
"You two know something, so spill before I decide to beat it  
out of you." Mamoru sighed and flipped through the pages of his  
magazine. Reaching the page, he turned it around so that the  
girls could see. There was the picture of Usagi in a tiny pink  
bikini on a black motorcycle.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Okay, now how did you like that so far? The quiz was from Who Am I?   
and I don't own it. Well, I only own the copy that I have, but you   
know what I mean.   
  



	6. It's Arrived!

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 6  
Rated: PG-13  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Minako was the first of the shocked girls to speak.  
"When did you start modeling?"  
"A few weeks ago, I got a job remember?" Ami shifted her books  
and looked directly at Usagi.  
"You told us you got a job, but you never told us what it  
was."  
"Hey, Odango! At least you found a job that didn't require  
brains, you'd be looking forever!"  
"CAN IT!"  
"Why should I. You don't look half bad in that bikini, how  
much make-up did they have to put on you?"  
"WHY I OUGHT TO! MMmmphhh!" Usagi took the books she had in  
hand, hit Mamoru on the head, and then stormed out of the arcade.  
"OWW, Did I really deserve that?" Everyone glared at Mamoru.  
Motoki disappeared to the back room and came back a minute later  
with an ice pack. Mamoru gently rubbed his head and accepted the  
ice pack from Motoki. The three girls left the arcade in search  
of Rei, to tell her what happened.  
"You should really stop teasing her, you're lucky she didn't  
punch out your lights."  
"Like she could."  
"I wouldn't under estimate her, she's a lot tougher than she  
looks." Mamoru rolled his eyes and continued to drink his coffee.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi fumbled with the keys in her pocket, trying to get into  
her house. she unlocked the door and immediately went upstairs to  
her room. She plopped down on her bed and ignored the sleeping cat  
across the room.   
"And she says I'M lazy and I sleep too much." Usagi's eyes  
drifted shut, and she thought back to Mamoru.  
'Why does he have to be so mean to me?'  
'Maybe he's not.'  
'You heard the comments he said.'  
'He could be hiding his feelings for you. He said you looked  
good.'  
'HE ASKED ME HOW MUCH MAKE-UP IT TOOK!'  
'He still said you looked good. I bet he's going to stash that  
picture under his pillow.'  
'HIM, stash a picture of ME! Hah! That'll be the day.'  
'Why can't he stash a picture of you? You have one of Tuxedo  
Kamen under your pillow.'  
'Your not supposed to know that!'  
'I'm you remember? I know everything you know.'  
'Shut up.' With that last comment to herself, Usagi drifted  
off to sleep. No sooner than she fell a sleep, the phone, rang,  
waking her up.  
"Ugh! I should have unplugged the phone." Usagi reached over  
to her nightstand and picked up the phone. (She has her own phone.  
^_^)  
"Tsukino Usagi speaking."  
"Hello Miss Tsukino. This is Mr. Ishine."  
"Yes."  
"I would like to know if you want a model of that motorcycle  
and how you want it designed?"  
"You mean I actually get the motorcycle?"  
"Yes of course. You have done me a great favor, that is why  
I'm calling you personally."  
"Well, if it is all right, I only want a small bunny and  
crescent moon on it."  
"A black motorcycle, right?"  
"Yes, please."  
"It will be delivered to you tomorrow."  
"TOMORROW!"  
"Yes, you do have a licensee, right?"  
"Yes (believe it or not :P), but my parents don't usually let  
me drive. The only reason I even learned was for in case an  
emergency accured." (You can tell Ami has rubbed of on her.)  
"I'll take care of all of the insurance details and such.  
You will be able to drive it as soon as you receive it. The  
license plate will even be attached."  
"Wow, thank you."  
"No, thank you. You saved a failing line of motorcycles."  
Usagi hung up the phone and twirled around her room while  
screaming with joy.  
"Would you mind lowering the decibels a few notches?"  
"Oh I'm sorry Luna, did I wake you?"  
'Usagi's in a good mood.'  
"Yes, you did, but that is beside the point at the moment.  
Why are you so happy?"  
"You'll find out soon enough Luna."   
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
---The Next Morning---  
Reluctant to get out of the warmth of her bed, Usagi snuggled  
further into her covers and mattress. What woke her up though was  
the sound of a truck backing up. (You know, that warning sound of  
beep beep beep beep) Usagi threw back the covers of her bed and  
went to her window. She pulled back her lacy white curtains and  
peered out into the world. The truck was backing up into her  
driveway.   
'Wait. Does that mean that my motorcycle is being delivered?'  
"Yes!" Usagi rushed to her dresser and put on a pair of jeans  
and a tank top, not even paying attention to the fact that she  
tossed her nightgown onto Luna.   
"What is your nightgown doing on my head!"   
"Not now Luna. Socks. Socks. Aha! I found my socks!" Usagi  
only took enough time to sit down and put on her socks then rushed  
downstairs.  
"Usagi, why are you up so early? Did you run out of pleasant  
dreams?" Shingo wriggled his eyebrows and made little kissing  
noises.  
"Shut up Shingo." Usagi slipped on her shoes and made it onto  
to the porch in time to see a deliveryman walk up her stairs.  
"Are you Ms. Tsukino?" The deliveryman looked her up and down,  
his eyes lingering on her tank top.  
"Yes. I can tell you've seen the ad." The guy blushed  
profusely and handed her the document she had to sign. As she  
handed it back he also handed her a manila envelope.  
"I was told to tell you that had you insurance and other  
things in there along with you keys." The guy walked away and the  
truck left. Usagi jumped up and down in joy and ran over to her  
new bike. Shingo stepped onto the porch and saw the motorcycle.  
"Who does that belong to?"  
"Me!" Usagi stuck out her tongue and Shingo started to giggle.  
"You're going to get it!" Shingo ran back into the house.  
"OH no! he's going to tell dad! Now I want be able to explain  
it to him!"  
"USAGI!" Usagi cringed.  
"Coming!"  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
She has the motorcycle! Yeah. Should I continue? Or leave you there  
for another week or two? *dodges a tomato* Okay, I guess that means  
continue now and not later. %)   



	7. A Little Piece of Paper

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 7  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Since I do value my life, *looks at a mob of angry readers* and  
I'd probably would be hit over the head I didn't put this chapter  
out, enjoy this and don't kill me. I would have put this out  
sooner, but I have been having problems posting things. I'm also  
sorry about how the story was earased. And don't mind me if I say  
sorry in English one time and in Japanese another...*smiles  
sheepishly* Plus, for all of you Fanfiction.Net readers, I hope  
that from now on there are even fewer grammar and spelling  
mistakes than there was before. I am now working on  
posting this at a few different places I hope you  
enjoy this!  
  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi ran through her house to where her father was and  
prepared for a serious lecture, or worse. She came to a halt in  
front of her father and steadied herself.  
"You called for me?" Kenji took a look at his daughter a  
sighed.   
"Yes, I did. Now, what is this I've been hearing from your  
brother about a motorcycle?"  
"I now own one."  
"How did you get it?"  
"Mr. Ishine, the boss for the company I did a modeling job  
for recently, gave me one as a thank you."  
"Well, at least that explains how you got it." Usagi was  
shocked. Her father hadn't even yelled at her yet.  
'I wonder if he is all right.' Usagi gave her father a weird  
look. He sighed again.   
"Usa, don't give me that look, I can be perfectly reasonable  
at times. However, I do have conditions for you and that bike.  
First of all you can ride it..."  
"YES!"  
"But.."  
'I knew there was a catch.'  
"There must be someone accompanying you. That person must  
also have knowledge about how to drive one."  
'Doesn't he know that riding with a passenger is actually  
harder than riding alone. Either way, it is still a matter of  
balance.'  
"Second point, you must always wear a helmet."  
"I knew that one."  
"Just making sure..." Usagi rolled her eyes and went into the  
kitchen. Ikuko was making breakfast and just the smell of it was  
mouth watering to Usagi.  
"Sit down. You breakfast will be done in a minute." She  
immediately took her seat at the table and anxiously waited for  
her pancakes with apple cinnamon syrup. Ikuko carried over the  
plate of pancakes and set them down on the table. Not even leaving  
room to breathe, Usagi downed them, earning her a glare from her  
mother.  
"You know how I feel about you eating so fast. You should  
slow down a little more." Usagi excused herself from the table  
and went to do her hair. Since she was in such a rush earlier, she  
hadn't been able to brush it. She decided that she would leave her  
hair down for the time being and go to the arcade instead. Usagi  
set down her brush and rushed out the door telling her mother  
where she was going as she left the confines of the house.  
Usagi entered the Crown Arcade and took a seat at the  
counter, not even caring that she was sitting next to Mamoru. What  
surprised her though was that he wasn't drinking his usual cup of  
coffee. He was eating chocolate ice cream. Motoki watched with  
an amused face as Usagi watched him eat.  
"Motoki, did you run out of coffee?"  
"For your information Odango, I like chocolate too."  
"By the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm NOT wearing that  
hairdo at the moment."  
"Well, it looks like I don't have to answer that question any  
more. Do you want some too?"  
"Yeah, a vanilla and chocolate sundae please. "  
"Coming right up." As Motoki worked his magic, Usagi watched  
Mamoru eat from the corner of her eye.  
'I wonder if he is all right today. I mean, I've never seen  
him eat ice cream before. He hasn't even started an argument  
with me. He looks more relaxed at the moment too. What is with  
everyone today? First my dad and now Mamoru.'  
'Why she so quiet? Usually we're yelling at each other by  
now.' Usagi received her sundae and looked at it for a minute  
before starting to eat it. Mamoru finished his ice cream and  
discreetly watched her eat hers. He watched as she swirled her  
tongue innocently around the cherry, licking up all of the whip  
cream. Feeling his groin tighten, he looked away.  
'What's the matter with me?' Usagi finished the rest of her  
ice cream in silence and pushed it away when she was done.   
'I was so happy a minute ago. I just don't know who I'm going  
to find that fits dad's requirements. The only person I know that  
even rides a motorcycle is Mamoru, but he is such a JERK at  
times!' She sighed in defeat. This is what snapped Mamoru back  
into reality.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Since when do you care?"  
"I don't know. So, what's wrong?"  
"I have a brand new motorcycle, but father won't let me use  
it unless I have someone with me."  
"Why not ask one of your friends?"  
"The person also has to know how to drive a motorcycle. The  
only person that I know of that does, is you. You probably wouldn't  
even help, would you?"  
"Hey, just cause you think I act like a jerk, it doesn't mean  
I am one."  
"Is that a yes or no?"  
"Hai, I'll help." Usagi jumped up from her stool and wrapped  
her arms around his waist, giving him a giant hug.  
"ARIGATO!" Usagi suddenly jerked back and blushed.  
"Gomen nasi, I just couldn't help myself. Oh no! I'm supposed  
to be at the temple! Rei's going to kill me!' Usagi paid Motoki  
and was about to leave when Mamoru handed her a piece of paper.  
"You're going to need this." Usagi stuffed it into her  
pocket without even looking at it and dashed out the door.  
'What is going on? Am I possessed? What convinced me to help  
her?' While Mamoru contemplated his sudden change in mind, Motoki  
grinned knowingly.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi ran into the temple and into the meeting room. Ami,  
Makoto, Minako, and Rei all looked up as she rushed in.   
'Uh oh. Rei is turning red in the face. I think she's ticked.'  
"And WHERE were YOU!?"  
"Rei, calm down. I'm only a few minutes late. I was over at  
the Crown Arcade talking to Mamoru." A look of disbelief crossed  
Rei's face.  
"HA! I doubt it. More like flirting with Motoki and arguing  
with Mamoru." Usagi sat down looking hurt and pulled the small  
piece of paper out of her pocket. Chiba Mamoru, #10 D oo to jo'oo  
(King and Queen) Apartments. Phone# 262-6678.   
'Kami! He gave me his address and phone number!' Usagi stared  
at the paper in utter shock until the voice of Makoto interrupted  
her thoughts.  
"What do you have there, Usagi?" Usagi panicked and hid the  
paper behind her back.  
"Umm...Nothing..." Mina grinned and tackled Usagi.   
"IT'S NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING!"  
"Then let me see it!"  
"Iie!" Makoto crawled across the floor and pinned Usagi while  
Mina went for the paper.  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
"Maybe you should get off of her, we do have a meeting in  
process." (Guess who?)  
"NAH! She was late, let them do it Ami. Besides, this is fun  
to watch." Rei watched as Mina pried the paper out of Usagi's  
fingers and read it. She promptly fainted afterwards.  
"Why did Mina faint?" Usagi blushed as Ami walked over to  
where Mina lay and read the small scrap of paper. Ami looked up  
curiously at Usagi and watched her as she tried to hide her face  
in her hands.  
'This CAN NOT be happening. Why? What did I do to deserve  
this. They're getting the wrong impression, I just know it. I'll  
just have to explain it to them, but will they believe me? My  
blushing isn't helping the problem either. What if they don't  
believe me? I'll kill Mamoru. That's it, I'll kill Mamoru.'  
"Okay, just let me explain before you all jump to  
conclusions." By now all of the senshi had read what Mamoru wrote.  
"Please do, we thought you hated him," Rei teased.  
"I do hate him. I just... I mean...AAAHH! I have a  
motorcycle, but dad won't let me drive it without the 'proper'  
supervision and Mamoru is the only person I know who drives a   
motorcycle. I didn't even read that thing until I got here. He  
gave it to me before I ran out of the arcade."   
"You said you have a new motorcycle, right?"  
"Hai. Why Ami?"  
"Can I modify it?"  
"Nani!? What for?"  
"For senshi business. Depending on what it looks like I can  
make it change appearance and make the engine run silent so that  
you can ride it to the scene of a battle."  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course I would, especially since it could be an  
advantage." *sweat drop*  
'Of course, typical Ami.'   
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Tell me what you think! Email me at firegirl@japan.com or use the  
review thingie below (Fanfiction.Net users). 


	8. Tsuki ai

Title: The Moon Motorcycle  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 8  
Rated: PG-13  
  
You know what?  
I just realized something... I said the rating would fluctuate,  
and I don't think it has so far. Then again, I'm terrible with  
ratings. I have a web site I'm working on. It's at  
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html (Like my bunny?  
Did it even transfer right?)   
\ /  
('x')  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi and Ami arrived at Usagi's house a few hours later.  
The senshi had decided to *wink* believe *wink* Usagi's excuse  
as to why she had some questionable information about her arch  
enemy. Of course, the whole reason they had gotten back onto  
that subject was because a certain blonde started to daydream,  
and Rei couldn't pass up the opportunity. She claimed it was  
"calling out to her".  
"Ami are you sure you don't need any of my help?" Ami  
looked around the Tsukino's garage and then back to the girl  
standing in front of her.  
"I'll be fine, but before I start..." Ami blushed.  
"Before you start...?"  
"May I have something to eat? It is around dinnertime for  
me."  
"Of course you can! It's been hours since I've eaten too!  
I'm starved! I'm sure that Mom won't mind." Usagi took Ami's  
hand and led her into the kitchen where her mother stood over  
the stove.   
"Mama?" Ikuko turned around, spatula in hand.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"May Ami get something to eat?"  
"Why of course! Ami, you can join us for dinner if you  
like. How long are you staying Ami?"  
"I don't know, I plan on working on Usagi's motorcycle."  
"I though Usagi's motorcycle was new though. Why does it  
need to be worked on?" Ikuko looked puzzled.  
"Oh! Nothing is wrong with it! I am just fascinated with  
motors at the moment and she is letting me take it apart since  
it is not in use yet."  
'Good save Ami.'  
"Oh. Okay, just don't destroy it."  
"She won't! She's a genius!" Ami shifted her weight  
uncomfortably at the praise from Usagi.  
"Not really, I just study a lot..."  
"Ami, you don't have to make excuses. You really are a  
very smart individual."  
"Arigato, Mrs. Tsukino."  
"Now, Usa, call in Shingo and Kenji. Ami, you may take a  
seat." The two girls scurried off to obey. Ami sat down at the  
table a waited for everyone else, while Usagi went after the  
other two family members.  
"SHINGO!"  
"NANI!"  
"Come down for dinner!"  
"Coming!" Shingo raced down the stairs and into the seat  
next to Ami. Kenji didn't need to be called in because he  
suddenly showed up in the room.  
  
---After midnight---  
Usagi woke up to a faint beeping noise.  
"Not now. I want to sleep." She dug her head into her  
pillow to muffle the sound.  
"Usagi get up. I don't want to have to yell and wake up  
your parents." Usagi rolled on her side and looked into the  
blue eyes of Ami.  
"Ami? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be  
at home."  
"I was preparing to leave when my communicator went off.  
I just finished your motorcycle a little while ago. Get up,  
we have senshi business to attend to. Hurry up and transform.  
I'll meet you in the garage."  
Usagi quickly transformed and lights illuminated the room  
in a storm of pink and white light. She lifted her window and  
jumped down to the grass below. In her driveway sat Mercury  
and the motorcycle. She hurried over to where her fellow senshi  
was.  
"You drive. I only took it out of the garage because I  
knew you would jump out the window." Sailor Moon mounted the  
bike and Mercury wrapped her arms around her waist, trusting  
her friend's abilities. (Unlike how Rei can get..) Mercury  
reached one arm forward and pressed a small button. The bunny  
detailing had disappeared and left the crescent moon. The other  
change, although unnoticed at the time, was the plate on the  
back of the motorcycle which now read tsuki ai. Mercury brought  
her arm back to the heroine's waist and resumed her grip.  
"You can go now."  
"Where to?"  
"The field by the race track." Sailor Moon started the  
bike and was astonished that Ami had actually been able to make  
it run abnormally silent. She lifted her legs up and drove down  
the street in the direction of the race track. With in seconds  
of driving, Sailor Moon felt a boost of energy that came from  
the thrill of riding mixed in with the adrenaline pumping in  
anticipation of a fight. They arrived at the destination  
within minutes and arrived just in time to see Mars try to  
burn the youma. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury jumped of  
the bike to join their friends.   
The smoke from the fire started to clear and an odor of  
burnt rubber lingered in the air as the youma stepped forward,  
virtually unscathed. It looked like some sort of automobile  
since it had tires were hands usually were and headlights right  
above the eyes.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
I'm sorry, there isn't a lot of excitement in this chapter. Oh  
well, I'll just start writing the next chapter...  
tsuki = moon  
ai = love  



End file.
